


Beating the Distance

by pitchobsession



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchobsession/pseuds/pitchobsession
Summary: LDR fic. Beca and Chloe meet on tumblr and have been together a year. This is a story of their second time seeing each other in person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys it's my first fic so be gentle but please give me some feed back. You can always go follow me on tumblr: pitchobsession 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

A year ago, scrolling on Tumblr set forth the rest of my life and I hadn’t even realized it. in all honesty, it just happened. Some cosmic force led me to an amazing girl. We have all kinds of things in common, but we also learn new things from each other constantly. Things were well slow, to a point. We kept conversations PG and we showed great interest in one another. To find out later we had pictured the other during sex with other people and sex with ourselves. Long distance always seemed like a bad idea, both of us agreed on this after we were together. However, we couldn’t deny we had feelings after two and a half months of talking we finally told one another we liked each other. Well if I’m being honest she knew there was something I wanted to say, but couldn’t get out and she took the lead. Mind you I never thought she would and even she was surprised she did. 

 

On a very hormonal day I looked my mom in the face crying from wanting to be with Beca physically (for more than just sex) and told her I’m going to see her in December. Knowing full and well I meant it she told me we would make it happen. And we did. I got to spend two amazing weeks with the women of my dreams. All that and more has lead me to this day. The day I get to drive four hours to pick her up at LAX.

 

The drive was uneventful to say the least, but it’s worth it for this moment. It’s been a long six months, not being able to hold my girl in my arms and give her all the kisses the air in my lungs allows me to give in one period of time- it has been torture. I haven’t been waiting long every time I check my phone barley two minutes have passed but it feels like hours. I know deboarding can take a while and getting in the building and connected to Wi-Fi can also take some time but I’m impatient. I want my kiss, and I want it now. 

 

My phone buzzes and I almost drop the damn thing ‘good going Chlo lets just make it so neither of you can talk to people by breaking your phone.’ I finally look at the screen and can’t help my smile.

 

Beca – “That took forever!”  
“babe I’m hungry that food was nasty af”  
“Oh I landed :)”

 

I can’t help but laugh I knew her picky ass wouldn’t like the food.

 

Chloe- “hahaha told you! Plane food is nasty!”  
“Baby”  
“You’re HERE!”  
“We are in the same building again!”

 

To most couple this probably seems like no big deal but when you’re in a long-distance relationship with someone in another country 5,453 miles away being in the same room means a lot. 

 

Chloe- “and of course we can get food!

Beca- “We’re in the same building!”  
“Yay! Food!”  
“Taco Bell?”  
“Babe this line is going to take  
forever there’s like 50 people  
ahead of me UGH!”  
“I want my baby!”

 

Chloe- “Hell no taco bell!”  
“If you want head at all in the next  
two hours we aren’t getting Taco Bell”  
“and I want my baby too, it should go  
fast if every station thing is open”

 

The response was read but no text back yet but I think she’s texting her mom and brother to let them know she landed. If they’re still up we’ll call from my phone once in the car. I’m just as nervous as I was the first time we met in person. Makes no sense but hey I’m human what can I do. 

 

Beca - “Baby”  
“baby”  
“Baby!”

Chloe - “Yes baby?”

Beca - “I’m at the front”  
“Wish me luck!”

Chloe- “Good Luck!”

 

I wish her luck though I know shell be fine. Now I feel okay walking up to where she’ll come out I’ve been hanging back didn’t want to be in the crowd of people. There’s those things from the movie theater to keep the lines together I stare at them thinking ‘How much trouble would we get in if I plowed through these to get to her? Probably a lot? Hold back girl it’s not your day to go to jail.’

People slowly start coming out of the door and I watching people light up seeing their loved ones. Its adorable but I want my baby out here now so I’m getting bitter. There’s a couple hugging each other exchanging kisses I’m jealous of course, a little boy running up to a grandparent, and a couple that looks like they just had a great vacation smiles and all happy. I’m happy for these people the airport is a great place to see real human emotion. 

 

I look back at the line of people coming out of the door and about five people later I see her. Only person in southern California wearing a hoodie in June. It’s my girl, more beautiful than FaceTime has done her justice in the last 6 months. She finally sees me and smiles her big smile that few actually get to see. I can only see her at this point the world may have stopped turning I honestly have no idea. All I know is I can see my baby and once she’s out of the line barrier I get to hug her again. 

 

I move closer to the end of the line guard without realizing it. I need to get to her now. Finally, she’s out from behind it and I grab her waist and bring her in squeezing so tight like the first time and again she tells me “I can’t breathe”. I look up into her beautiful blue eyes and finally I feel like I’m home again. I smile and laugh at the comment sounding just like it did the first time. She moves her hand to my cheek and looks into my eyes and says “I love you” before kissing me slow. I grip tighter on her waist and pull in closer. We both been waiting for this moment again for what feels like years rather than months. 

 

When we finally pull apart we look at each other and smile. This woman here will forever be my saving grace and in a year from now she will be my wife and I’ll get to look into those beautiful eyes and kiss her whenever I damn well please.

 

“God, you smell good” its heaven hearing her sigh that into my hair after she takes a long inhale and the smell of her is breath taking. “You’re stinky.” I say as I pull away making a grimace face. Of course, she isn’t the smell of her is always my favorite smell it’s the smell of home. My home. “Oh shut up.” She says before kissing me again. 

 

We turn to walk out of the airport hand in hand. Our relationship is lucky, conversation comes easy, but isn’t always needed. Once we reach the car and load her bags in we stop and stare at each other. Both our hand interlocked and smiles that could light the world as we stare at one another. When you live 5,000k miles apart these little moments mean the world. Loading her bag is the start of the amazing three weeks we get to spend with one another. 

 

“Come on get in the car we have to go to the store.” I’m right we do we need food and something to drink for back at the Airbnb. “MMMMMmmm can we do that later? Let’s just go and take a shower.” She’s smirking and doing that eyebrow thing that’s adorable but also have the power to turn me on. “You’re just like a horny teenager! Sex can wait we’re getting food!” I say it in the tone she knows she can’t sway. 

 

We get in the car and I ask “Do you want to pick the music?” I hand her the aux cord knowing full well she won’t say no to this option. Without saying anything she grabs it and plugs her phone in. On instinct, my hand goes to her thigh. It helps me know for sure she’s there and this isn’t a dream.EDM that I’ve never heard comes on. It’s not bad I actually kind of like it. After her 18hr trip now she has to sit in LA traffic. It’s gonna be about 30 min to the store. At every stop, I lean over for a kiss. I love her kisses and will never get enough of them. The song changes to Bruno Mars “That’s What I Like” mid kiss, I pull away and start singing/ dancing to the song. She just laughs at me “You’re adorable” she says with a beautiful smile. “But hey watch the road.”

 

Finally, at the store I park that car and turn to her smiling “Come on let’s go” I already have my hand behind me on the door ready to open it but she leans in grabbing the back of my neck and kisses me. This kiss wasn’t soft like the others it was filled with meaning and wanting. She moves her other hand to my leg and grabs with pressure and starts sliding up my thigh. As she gets higher she bites my lip as she pulls away from the kiss. I’m whimpering in pain and pleasure from the bight. She makes it to the top of my thigh and adds pressure right where I’ve wanted her for the last six months. Close with her lips but not touching mine she making me work for the kiss. As I lean in she pulls back and adds more pressure, I moan “Baby.” 

 

Pulling away and opening her own door she says “Let’s get food.” Leaving me there wet and wanting more. She looks at me through the front window smirking knowing full and well what she’s done. I huff and get out of the car heading into the store. I grab a basket and go straight to the frozen food section. Sadly, we only have a microwave at this Airbnb. Mainly we just pick out frozen pizza and a few other things. Grab a case of water and a twelve pack of soda, since after two days in LA we are driving to San Francisco.

 

I’m still wet and still thinking about her hands rubbing over my jeans wishing it was under. I find the shortest line at the store, I unusually make short conversation with the checker but not today. I want to get out of here and head back to the room. Beca is walking slow though taking her time, because she knows. Can see it in my walk that I’m having a hard time because of the wetness from what she did. I want her and I want her bad. We make it to the car luckily the Airbnb is across the street. This time it’s her turn to have her hand on my thigh while I drive. It’s not helping we need to get into the room now.


	2. Chapter 2

“There’s room in the big suitcase for the food so we don’t have to make two trips. When we get in though I gotta run back down and put the parking pass in the window. You can start making the bed?” I had to bring my own sheets the thought of sleeping in someone else’s was gross to me. “Okay baby.” With a kiss is all she says. 

 

We lug all the luggage to the room – she had to make a comment that my clothes bag was heavier than hers the traveler as she pulled it out of the car. The room is small only a bed, TV, and a microwave. There’s a full shower so that’s nice. Its quaint and it’ll do we are only here for two nights. She makes a move for me as I head for the door, but I get past her yelling over my shoulder for her to make the bed. I take my time knowing full and well it’ll drive her crazy and it gives me time to think how I’ll one up her. 

 

When I get back to the room the bed is made and I can hear the shower being turned on. After traveling for that long I understand a shower. She pokes her head out she’s naked but hiding behind the door so I can’t see her full body. Its intentional I’m fully aware. “You’re gonna take a shower with me right babe?” she accents it with moving eyebrows and a wink. Adorable as always but also hot as hell. “Yeah start without me I’m gonna load the food into the fridge.” Only half the intention but I know she didn’t do it. “Oh. Yeah I didn’t do that.” She says with a grimace smile. “I’m well aware you didn’t your brain is too south to be thinking about food.” I say as I unzip the suitcase she rezipped after taking the bedding out of it. “Go start showering, just enjoy the water I’ll be in soon.” 

 

“Ugh” is the only response I get before she closes the door. I have to work fast now. I opened the box back home to make sure I understood how to set it up but I didn’t actually try to and I want to surprise her with the bed restraints. We want to spice things up and this was my idea. Don’t get me wrong I know I’ll be tired up the most but I’m getting her tied up too. I get them out of the box and realize I should have waited to make the bed. Well here goes nothing. Lifting the foot of the bed I slide the straps under. Hopefully the weight allows me to pull one side up without fishing under the bed for the other side. I need to be quick or she’ll come looking for me. Sure enough it gets caught under the bed. She hears me yell fuck and I heard the shower curtain slide open. “Is everything okay?” she yells. “Stubbed my toe!” Lies which I’ll confess to later. 

 

Finally after lifting the damn mattress and crawling half under the bed I was able to pull the other half over. Tucking them under the sheets so she can’t see them. I strip down and walk into the bathroom. Bringing my Bluetooth with me and putting on the music. I’m going to get loud I know this and well I’m hoping no one complains. “Finally! What the hell-“ she’s cut off when she opens the curtain and sees me naked. Mhmm, she wants me. Smirking I step into the shower under the water I run my hand through my hair getting it wet. She’s staring I can feel it. Before I can open my eyes to see what I know is true her hands are on my hips and I can feel her lips ghosting over mine. I lean into her trying to reach her lips. She pulls away. “What really took you so long?” opening my eyes of course there a smirk. “You’ll see.” Is all I say before closing the gap between us. 

Six months, a long, long six months and I am finally feeling her body against mine again. We fit so perfect. It’s as if we were made for one another. The kiss is slow appreciative again. It’s as if it can be stolen from us at any moment and we realize it was all a dream. Her hand slowly making its way up my chest causes the kiss to become more intense. There’s hunger and want. lips move to my neck kissing and nibbles and moving in sync down as her hand moves up and the moment her hand makes contact with my breast her mouth sucks and bites on my nipple. Causing me to cry out in pleasure and pain. Pulling it out with her teeth as far as she can before grazing her teeth off of it. Next thing I know I’m pushed against the shower wall. A leg is between mine pressing into me, without realizing it I start grinding on her thigh. Holding my hips, she slows my pace. Grabbing her hair, I pull her into a kiss. This time it’s me biting her lip causing her to moan. 

The water is shut off unexpectedly. “We’re moving to the bed.” It’s an order not a question. As much as she likes sex or touching pretty much anywhere she has a thing about the bed. Which I love because no one else has ever had sex with me in a bed it was always anywhere but the bed. She loves me though and loves the connection and the intimacy on a bed. Intimacy is something I honestly never felt with someone before her. There are a lot of emotions I never felt before Beca. In all honesty, she makes me a better me without even trying. Her unconditional love is more than anyone could ask for.

We step out of the shower and she grabs a towel and starts drying me off. Slowly taking her time. We both know after six months she won’t be going slow once we hit the bed so it’s nice that she’s taking her time now. Once she feels I’m dry enough I grab the towel from her and start drying her off. My intentions are a little more rushed. Starting with her shoulders I work my way down. One arm at a time kissing her lips as I go, I move to her front and take extra time drying her breast, all the while moving my kisses to her neck. Slowly adding more pressure to each kiss as I move the towel down her stomach. Once my arms are fully extended I squat down and for the first time in forever I’m right where I love to be. Starting at her ankles I run the towel up slow. Skimming my fingers across her lips as I dry her thighs. She’s shaking with anticipation I can feel it.

Being the only person who can make her orgasm from oral is a really big turn on. Teasing her with it is better. I lean in really close and kiss her thighs kissing up her left thigh and ghosting so close over where she wants me- over where I can see how wet she already is at the thought of my tongue on her. On her right thigh, I start to kiss and nibble, while my hands reach around to massage her ass. Coming right to the front of her I look up at her to see her already staring at me. She’s waiting, wanting, and practically melting all waiting to see what I’ll do next. 

Now there are few times I get to have control so I am taking the opportunity to tease her as much as possible before I make her cum. While still looking up at her I use my fingers to spread her just a little more. That touch alone sends a very noticeable shiver down her. Getting close enough she can now feel my breath on her clit. A long-winded moan flowed by “Baby. Mmm. Baby, please.” Was all I needed to hear before flicking my tongue out and lightly flicking over her clit. I loud moan sends me over the edge.

I push her back towards the sink putting my hands under her thighs as the indicator to get on the counter. She gets on it without me stopping my quick flicks with my tongue. Once I think she’s fully stationary I start adding more pressure. Moving my tongue from side to side still slow I want to hear how much she’s’ missed this. Her hand end up in my hair. She’s pulling me in while begging me “Faster baby. I want faster. Baby please.” I love when she begs. I can only hold out giving her slow for so long. I start moving faster. I hear her moans (they’re music to my ears) start getting louder. She loud enough that I think this time around the neighbors are hearing her before they will defiantly hear me. 

The grip on my hair starts to tighten, I know she’s close. With this angle, I’m able to move my hand up and slid in one finger curling it out as I go. I add a second finger this time going in harder. “baby yeah. Don’t stop baby.” I speed up my fingers too. Her hand tightens even more before I hear her yell “Fuck!” and I begin to slow my fingers and tongue, but I’m not stopping I want her to ride out this orgasm. “Mmm baby, baby I need you to stop.” I pull out and lick around her lips she tastes amazing. “Fuck that was amazing” she looks completely winded as she tells me her eyes closed and breathing heavy. Once she opens her eyes I put the two finger that were inside her in my mouth and suck them clean. Razing my eyebrows up and down I say “I know. I’m amazing” finish with a wink and turn and head for the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter in Beca's POV

How does she do this to me? No one has ever had me follow. I take the control I love having it with her though. I lose all control. In the best ways possible though. She makes me see a new light the new light of every new day. Her hair shines and lights my world sets it on fire and that’s the only thing keeping me warm. Keeping me sane. Chloe has a way it’s who she is, there is no one like her. No one in my world anyway. She’s walking to the bed baiting me. It’s my turn to take control of this situation. She knows it. I’m the quiet one, but the dominate one in bed I’m the one who makes her shake and scream, don’t get me wrong she does all this for me to but it like this is what I’m supposed to do. Make her feel amazing make her feel like she’s the specialist girl in the world. In my world, there is no doubt she is. So much so that by this time next year I’m going to make her my wife. 

Laying on the bed waiting for me she smiles “Feel good babe?” she asks with a smirk. Knowing damn well anyone else I’ve slept with couldn’t measure up to the way she makes we feel. “I feel amazing.” I say as I crawl on to the bed over her and kiss her slow. With her, I love staring slow. Feeling her body melt for me. The reaction is never fully the same, but slowly she always comes undone. Reaching for me to pull me closer to feel as much as of my touch as possible. I want it just as bad as she does, but I love the sounds she makes trying to get me closer to her I love the way she begs for my touch. 

Right as the sound of her beautiful moan comes out I slide my knee up into her. Keeping with the slow pace, she’s wet I can feel it on my thigh. More than anything I want to taste her but more than that I want to use the strap on. Hear how much she’s missed the way I make her feel. “Baby, I want you.” It’s said in a strain the ecstasy she feels is too much for clear words and I want to give her all that she wants. I start moving my kisses down biting on her left ear. That’s her spot the one that turns her to mush the spot that makes her weak for me. Moving to her neck making sure to try not to leave marks. It’s hard but her dad doesn’t need to see that. 

Her nipples are hard, calling to me, I start kissing, nibbling just a bit. Before taking it in my mouth sucking on it, she moans out and I add teeth grazing over her nipples before pulling back, adding slightly more pressure right before I pull all the way off. She screams out and grabs at my hair pulling. Back arching off the bed she pulls me up by my hair bringing me into a kiss. 

Breaking for air she pants “No more teasing… baby I want you.” My kissing turns more intense. As I slide my hand slowly down her side stopping to massage her hip, and bite on her lip. My kisses start to descend down her body going in a straight line before I’m at her hips and begin to spread my kisses along her hips. Moving my hands under her thighs lifting them over my shoulders. I blow on her clit before making one swift lick through her folds. She taste amazing, and sweet just like her personality. 

The want to use the strap on is overpowering, but I need to taste her first. Sucking her clit hard into my mouth she screams out not expecting the suddenness. Hands are back in my hair as I change to fast motions of my tongue pressed as flat as possible because my girl likes fast but loves the pressure from my tongue more. When Chloe is turned on she sounds different, and when I’m touching her she sounds even more different. Not only in her pitches but in the words she uses. Swear words start coming out in intangibles. Spurring me more I want more, no, need more of the sounds she makes when I’m touching her. Sliding one hand around I tease her entrance with my fingers, she’s wet enough for two at the start, and that’s what I give her. Two fingers hard, curving up and adding pressure as I pull out, feeling her tighten around my fingers. She’s close already. Pulling away I cause her to pout, till she sees what I’m grabbing. 

Pulling out the straps and fastening it into place and adding the dildo. He eyes are big, pleading almost for me to make fast movements, to join her back on the bed now. While her mouth parts slightly and her breathing becomes somehow heavier. It’s been six months since either of us have experienced the size of the strap on. Its bigger than any actual dick we have ever seen and bigger than our vibrators. Its intense but feels amazing and I can see her face and read her eyes that she’s remembering what it feels like to have me above her. 

Crawling back on the bed I use my hand and gather some of her wetness using it to rub on the dildo to try and make entering easier. Lube is usually used but she’s wet enough we don’t need it this time. I move up scooting slightly closer edging just the tip in. “MMMM baby, I want more please baby? Please fuck me?” her wish is my command there will be time later to make her beg. 

Sliding it in all the way slowly her breathing stills for a moment. Chloe’s eyes are closed her body arched up head facing the ceiling. She takes in a deep breath opens her eyes and look at me. “I love you.” I whisper while leaning down to kiss her. “I love you too.” I pull my hips back and slide in slowly again while I look her in the eyes I’ve missed these bright blue eyes, these ocean view eyes. One of her hands is on my hip digging into my flesh and her other hand is running up and down the other side of me. her touch is sending shock waves through my veins. The pure bliss of this moment of feeling her slowly come undone beneath me is heavenly. Starting to speed up my motions her breath manages to quicken more she panting harder moaning out. Intangible words are coming out of her mouth but with a somehow melodic sound that only Chloe can manage to make. I lean in to kiss her neck and bite, knowing full and well it’ll leave a mark but I don’t care, her dad will have to deal with it. “Fuck baby. That feels so good.” 

Somehow those words ignite the fire within me more than I thought possible I start to go harder, now she’s yelling out how good I’m making her feel. Kissing my way up to her ear I whisper “Are you going to cum for me baby?” like magic she screaming yes as her body tenses and with what little nails she has she manages to dig deep into my back scratching down my sides as she come down for her orgasm. Letting her ride it out for as long as possible I slow my pace but don’t stop till she releases her grip on my back and relaxes her body. Then pull out slowly kissing all over her face down her neck. 

Rolling off I pull Chloe into my arms and kiss the top of her head. Holding her tight never wanting to let go we remain quiet just basking in this moment. After a long six months we need this we need the serenity of just us, the feeling of us close together the warmth of her body against mine (even in this insane heat) is the best feeling in the world. “This is amazing, I finally feel like I’m home again.” She’s right we are each other’s home each other’s safe haven. Without one another it feels like we are passing through life’s motions, but together we are living, living the life the universe lined up perfectly for us. “Yeah baby we’re home.” I say as I grab her chin and guide her into a kiss.


End file.
